Avenge
by Steel Fairy
Summary: Sonic and Pac-Man were expecting Mario and Mega Man to return safely with Samus. But when she returns to the mansion alone, they realize that isn't the case. Ultimate Era. Oneshot.


_~Avenge~_

Ever since Samus had left on her Gunship with Mario and Mega Man, Sonic and Pac-Man had been tense. Sonic wasn't sure why, after all it was a simple mission to check the strange energy readings coming from one of the bases. Mario had gone as backup and Mega Man as a translator in case what they encountered couldn't speak their language. Easy, they'd done this a million times...

So why did it feel like he'd said his final goodbyes to Mario and Mega Man when they'd left? Of course Pac-Man had been making sure that Mega Man had enough energy with him and Sonic had made a joking remark to Mario that ended with a playful punch in the arm and a chuckle like normal, but something just felt... _off._

He stole a glance at Pac-Man who had his eyes trained on the ground, worry clearly expressed on his face meaning he felt it too. It made sense - Mega Man treated Pac-Man like a dad in Dr. Light's absence, and Pac-Man was more than happy to play the role being a father himself. As for Sonic... Mario was one of his best friends after they'd worked through their rivalry, to the point where he was going to be a best man alongside Luigi for his upcoming wedding with Peach. And together the four of them formed the Primary Colour Crew, signifying their strong bond with each other and how close they really were.

"They'll be fine," Sonic finally spoke up, Pac-Man staring up at Sonic with his missing slice pie-eyes. "Samus is with them, Mar's got a good track record with takin' down baddies an' Rock's no slouch either. So we've got nothin' to worry 'bout, I'm sure of it."

Pac-Man smiled at Sonic, having no other way to communicate with him thanks to speaking a language only Mr. Game & Watch, R.O.B, and Mega Man could understand, and even then only Mega Man could translate what they were saying. Even still, Sonic knew that Pac-Man appreciated the reassurance he needed.

The sound of engines cut through the silence and Sonic grinned at Pac-Man. "Sounds like they're back!" he exclaimed cheerfully and sprang up from his seat, beckoning Pac-Man to follow. Together they made their way to the garage where Samus was parking her Gunship that looked as though it had been through a rough battle. As they approached the ship the ladder fell and Samus stormed out, tossing her helmet against a wall so violently it ricocheted off and nearly hit Sonic in the head. Sonic and Pac-Man exchanged a glance before turning back to Samus who screamed an expletive before she sunk down on the ground, head in her hands.

Throughout this display, Mario and Mega Man had not exited the ship yet, and the sense of dread Sonic had been trying to suppress came back in full force. He cautiously stepped towards Samus who still had her head in her hands. "Sam?" he asked.

Samus lifted her head and Sonic recoiled as her eyes were slightly pink - she'd been crying. "Sam, what happened? Where... where's Mar an' Rock?"

Samus looked between Sonic and Pac-Man before she silently reached into a compartment of her suit and produced a very familiar red hat. Mario's hat. Why did she have Mario's hat, where was he, _where was-_

"I'm sorry." she whispered as she held the hat out for one of them to take, and after a moment Sonic gingerly took it from her and stared down at what was... what was left of his best friend. Pac-Man placed a gloved hand over his mouth as Sonic stood frozen, he couldn't believe...

Dr. Light had lost his son.

Luigi and Roll had lost their brothers.

Peach had lost her fiancé. Speaking of which, Sonic realized that Mario's hat should be with her, not him. Before he could react any further a piercing cry echoed through the air and Samus' head snapped up, her eyes narrowing as she looked up at the sky. Sonic and Pac-Man followed her gaze to find a dragon swooping in the clouds, it's eyes trained on the mansion. Sonic glanced over at Samus who was glaring at the dragon with the most murderous gaze she could muster.

"What is that?" he asked. Samus briskly snatched up her helmet and glanced back at Sonic.

"You want revenge? You take it out on that bastard up there. _Ridley._ " she spat as an alarm blared through the mansion with Master Hand announcing that there was a dangerous entity on the premises. Wasting no time Sonic and Pac-Man got into fighting stances, not only to avenge their brethren that had fallen to Ridley but also to protect their home and those who still lived under it's roof. No more blood would be shed today.

Or rather, no more blood from their brethren to be more precise.

* * *

 **AN: Ridley's reveal trailer really is something else, and I got inspired after watching it again.**

 **~Steel**


End file.
